


The Trumpet Boy

by Kaithewrite



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love sucks, M/M, Multi, University AU, allura is hot, im sorry, keith is gay, klance kill me now, klangst, lance is bi, life sucks, lots of fluff, lots of klangst, lotta gay sex, photographer! Keith, trumpet player! Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaithewrite/pseuds/Kaithewrite
Summary: When Keith has to take pictures of the school band for his school website, he soon realises he has a big crush on the Trumpet player, even though he doesn't want to admit it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, so hope you enjoy my shitty ass fuck story

There was only one thing in the world that Keith was afraid of. Everywhere he went and everything his eyes gazed on he knew he would see this such confusing thing there, but everyone around him seemed to understand it. He knew he wasn't dumb, he knew how we could get seasons because the Earth's Axis is tilted at exactly 23.4 °, and that there is enough DNA in an average person's body to stretch from the sun to Pluto and back — 17 times. Keith knew facts, he was very good at remembering scientific equations which the rest of his class couldn't even understand, and writing paragraphs on top of paragraphs of essays about World War 2. This was what Keith knew. What he didn't know was what haunted him most, what made him feel like he wasn't even human because everyone else seemed to understand it so well and be able to share it with others. 

Love.

Love isn't facts. Love is a feeling. Love isn't something Keith could write a formula down for and recreate it in a real life situation. The only things he really understood about love was it was a feeling of a chemical reaction, a mix of dopamine, adrenaline and serotonin.  So a bunch of nerves, excitement and happiness in a more understandable sentence. 

If Keith thought about it enough, he was sure the only thing the only thing he came close to loving was photography and writing. He never understood why taking a simple picture could make him feel content, or writing a story with an unexpected ending made him smile once he was done. This is why Keith wanted to major in English in university, and invested his savings onto an expensive camera which he treasured more than anything else he owned. 

The tragic but beautiful story of Keith's life, or well he interesting part that we're focusing on, starts at a running pace. Literally. Keith was running late to a not so important but important event which he needed to take pictures of for. His feet rigorously ran almost in front of his body up a flight of stairs, the rubber of his black converse squeaking as soon as he begun to sprint down the hallway to room A12, marked as 'The music room'.  As Keith questioned if his heart was still beating or was beating too fast it became one solid beat he knocked on the wooden door and slowed his breathe. In a matter of seconds the door swung open to release a roar of a sound, a hysterical symphony playing completely out of time,  all the instruments in their own paces and most likely their own songs by the sound of it.

"Who the hell are you!" A tall, ginger mans mouth beamed out, which was surprising for Keith, since he assumed the weight of the bright orange moustache would have restricted the movement, but wow did that mouth open wide. 

"Im Keith Kogane, here to take the pictures of the band for the school website?" Keith huffed as he continued to catch his breath.

"Oh yes!" The ginger shouted again, a single part of spit flying past Keith as he dodged it. "Im Coran, the music professor. Come in!"

As Keith gradually followed behind him into the room he pulled off his backpack to get his camera out, hoping it would be okay after his manic run. (Luckily enough it was in perfection condition). Coran and Keith eventually reached the front of the room, this was when Keith noticed the pairs of eyes which gazed at him as if they were waiting for something spectacular.

"Everyone this is Keith" Coran spoke to his class. "He's taking pictures for the website, so hopefully you're all looking somewhat nice today"

After the small group of giggles died down, which didn't take long, Keith did one simple wave towards everyone. He wasn't a fan of standing in front of big groups of people, but doing this so many times he had learnt how to ignore the feeling of everyone looking at him. 

"If You stand just around there you should be able to get somewhat good pictures" Coran pointed an area which Keith headed to, after answering Coran with a quick nod. After flicking the switch to turn on his camera, he brought it to his his level of view. At the same time Coran begun to conduct his pupils, waving his hands round in some weird motions which Keith didn't understand. 

With the waving of Corans hands, the many instruments begun to play a soft hum which filled the room. The almost silent hum turned into a roar of a melody, each sound coming from the instruments putting Keith in a trance. He closed his eyes. The song reminded him of something which he couldn't pin point, but he could feel a warm feeling in his chest which made his hand draw close to his chest, squeezing his shirt slightly. 

He soon realised he had no time for this feeling, by a shake of his head and his hand returning to the other side of his camera he was back in reality, despite the fact that music still playing was trailing him back into his thoughts.  He focused his eyes on the camera screen, pointed the lens towards the area where the entrancing music was coming from and within a few minutes he had enough pictures for the school newspaper. The music stopped, and with this Keith realised he was smiling, which he rarely did. 

"Alright, we could have done better but that will do" Coran broke the silence as he spoke to his pupils.

As Coran gave tips to his students, Keith quickly flicked through the pictures. At first he was confused, he was sure he took pictures of all the group, but it seemed as if he only focused on one part. He continued flicking to realise he was completely focused on one area, maybe even on one guy. Photo on photo they were focused on the wind section, from Keith's knowledge, and in the centre of every photo was a trumpet player. Despite the fact his cheeks were puffed out, Keith could tell his face was slim, and that he was very attractive. In his head he noted the small details in what he captured, the long, slender fingers which held the trumpet to his mouth. The boys tanned skin which looked like it was always sun kissed by Apollo himself, his dark blue eyes that Keith swore looked like the sea on the stormiest days. Keith continued to look closely at the pictures, flicking through them all slowly and taking in every detail of the picture. He admitted in his head that he obviously thought the guy was hot, I mean how could you blame him? The dude was flawless.

"Keith did you get all that you need?", Coran butted him out of his thoughts. 

Keith quickly snapped back into reality and looked away from his camera up to Coran. "Yeah it should be, if I could get a picture from the front with the whole band in it would be good"

"Were not a band! We are an orchestra!", Coran hollered too closely to his ears. "But of course, that should be great".

Keith promptly walked to the front of the class and got his camera ready, using his hands and waving it in certain directions to indicate to people to move into shot. He counted out loud down from three, to which all the musicians smiled and held their instruments with pride. With one snap the picture was taken, and Keith was officially finished.

"That should be good, thank you for your time" He thanked Coran as he packed his camera away in his backpack.

"No problem, thank you for including our beautiful faces on the school website" Coran smiled back, patting Keith on the back which shook him slightly. 

"Uh your welcome?" Keith replied as he looked at the confusing, crazy ginger man. 

After exchanging goodbyes and information about the paper, Keith headed to the door and back into the hall way. Once again, his shoes squeaked along the hallway floor, but this time he walked slowly in the direction of his locker. He thought to himself about the tanned boy with the storm blue eyes. He thought if they would ever cross paths, or if that they would never see each other again. If the only time if he was ever going to see him was in the few pictures he took. 

He shook the thought out of his head, he knew it was just another day where he sees another hot person. Well, he attempted to shake the thought out of his head. It still stayed in the back of his mind till he was at home, back in his room and lying on his bed, wondering why he couldn't stop thinking about this stupid boy. 

He needed to distract himself, decided upon editing the pictures that he took only a few hours earlier. He reached for his laptop, and fished his camera out of his backpack. After a few minutes of fiddling with his camera and connecting it to his laptop, one after one the photos loaded onto the screen. 

He couldn't stand his own gay ass.

Literally every photo was focused on the wind section, the trumpet player socketed right in the middle of each. 

God help his soul.

He grouped the best quality photos and emailed them to his only friend, and his trusty partner who helps with the paper, Allura. 

To: PrincessAllura@gmail.com  
From: KeithKogane12@gmail.com  
Subject: school band pictures

Hey Allura,  
Here's the pictures from today. Before you ask, No I was not focusing on any person. It was just the angle and i could only get pictures of that section. 

Anyway talk to you later,  
Keith.

Attachment: 12 images 

Within a few minutes of sending the pictures his anxious best friend begun to text.

(05:32pm) Allura: excuse me Mr.Gay pants we need to have a few words!

(05:32pm) Keith: Oouch, my heart. 

(05:32pm) Allura: KEITH!!! This is serious!!!  
(05:32pm) Allura: WHO IS THIS TRUMPET BOY ALL THE PICTURES ARE FOCUSED ON

(05:33pm) Keith: i told you, it was just the angle it makes it look like I'm focused on him. 

(05:33pm) Allura: DoNT lie to me young man. This is the first time I've seen any other attraction from you to anything except your camera. FESS UP.

(05:33pm) Keith: its nothing

(05:33pm) Allura: oooo  
(05:33pm) Allura: is he your boyyfriend? 

(05:33pm) Keith: what? No every minute of the day I'm not spending with you I'm literally sitting at home watching TV. You know this.

(O5:33pm) Allura: if you say so

Allura was your not so average, but average girl. Allura had dark skin, bright white hair, and amazing blue eyes, which completely contrasted each other. With her amazing fashion sense, her great looks, people assume that she has no brains in her head, but it's the complete opposite. She in fact is planned on studying medicine, in hopes of becoming one of the best paediatric surgeons the USA. Keith was very thankful of Allura, she was his only friend in the school and he was pretty sure he wouldn't have survived for this long without her. 

(O5:37pm) Allura: KEITH KOGANE STOP IGNORING ME!

(O5:37pm) Keith: sorry I zoned out

(O5:38pm) Allura: too busy thinking about the trumpet boy?

(O5:38pm) Keith: your a bully

(O5:38pm) Allura: you're*, and if you say so.  
(O5:38pm) Allura: Im gonna be editing the school website now so peace. Call me if you need me.

(O5:39pm) Keith: aight

Keith put down his phone and laid down back on his bed. He thought about the boy, he thought about if he had feelings for him, or how he spoke, and laughed. For some reason he was confused, he never felt this way just by looking at someone before. It was different. He didn't understand if he liked this difference yet, but he knew it was taking up way to much of his time. With a groan and a slow sit up, he rolled off his bed and walked to his desk to start to write his English assignment. 

"This is gonna be a long night" he spoke to himself in his small room. 

And indeed it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated yusss, please leave comments and kudos so I know I'm getting somewhereee!!

(06:07am) Allura: You alive?

(06:07am) Keith: i wish I wasn't.

It was 14 hours into his assignment, and he was still 56 words short. 

(06:07am) Allura: check the school website ;))) might give you some hope for living. 

Keith read the message and laughed, quickly tapping onto Safari and typing in the garrison high school website link. The beige and light orange website lit up the darkened room as the home page loaded, he scrolled down to the newest story. His mouth flung open as his eyes widened. 

'Who knew the school's orchestra was so hot?', the caption read, straight under the picture of the Trumpet Boy on the left side. On the other side of it followed Allura's column she wrote about the orchestra and what awards they had achieved. 

(06:09am) Keith: ALLURA YOU NEED TO DELETE THAT

(06:09am) Allura: TeeHee

(06:09am) Keith: IM SERIOUS DONT TEEHEE ME

(06:10am) Allura: ;)   
(06:10am) Allura: How weird all of a sudden I just got really tired. Goodnight Mr. GayPants

(06:10am) Keith: just wait till I see you tomorrow 

(06:10am) Allura: oooo can't wait. 

Keith sighed and put his phone down, and held his head in his hand. All he thought was hopefully the Trumpet Boy didn't think that he was weird for focusing some (all) of the pictures of him, or think that he wrote the column. He prayed to God.

He closed down his laptop and decided it was time to finally sleep. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, feeling as if he could pass out right there and then. 

And 17 minutes later his alarm went off. And Keith felt like death.

He knew it was his fault that he didn't finish his assignment earlier, or get it done so he wasn't left grumpy because he did an all nighter. 

"Stupid Trumpet boy", He groaned because he seemed to think if he didn't blame the problem on himself and blamed it on someone who he will never talk to, it would make it less his fault. 

He once again rolled out of bed and started to get ready for school. Keith did his daily morning routine, except he was more tired, more slow. By the time he was fully ready he was still drained of energy, but he still had to leave his house before he missed the bus.

The journey to school wasn't long, most likely because Keith was asleep for most of it. As Keith walked up the steps towards his first lesson, slowly dragging each leg in front of him, his head dropped equally in front of him as he was too tired to carry it on top of his shoulders. He lumbered down the hallways until he was stopped by someone's feet appearing in front of his. Keith's eyes trailed up from the light grey vans to the stormiest blue eyes he couldn't possibly of forgotten. The trumpet boy's eyes glanced straight back into his, not in anyway threatening or deceiving, much more a friendly and kind manner that Keith never really received from a stranger before.

"Are you Keith Kogane?" The boy asked, smiling towards him. Keith just stared back with wide eyes, confused. Was the hot boy talking to him? 

"Uhhh hello?" The boy waved his hand in front of Keith's face, laughing awkwardly. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, yeah I am Keith-"

He was interrupted as the tanned boy spoke "Im Lance McClain, I was in the pictures you took yesterday".

"Oh, you saw them-", Keith filled with dread, but was interrupted once again.

"Yeah! They are great, you caught my good side, well out of the two flawless sides." Lance spoke as he smiled towards Keith, who did not return the gesture. "I just wanted to say thank you for coming yesterday to take pictures" 

"It's no problem, I had no choice anyways" Keith says as he half smiles back to Lance. There was a moment of silence, until Lance spoke again.

"What do you have first? I can walk you to your first period" Lance offered to Keith. 

"I have English first. You don't need to walk me it's fine, but thank you" Keith spoke as he begun to walk again to his first lesson. "It was nice talking to you"

"It was nice talking to you too" Lance's voice came from behind him as he walked away. 

Keith began to think how much of a nice person Lance turned out to be, maybe a bit full of himself but who wouldn't be if you looked like him? He knew he was only being nice to him because he took some pictures of him, otherwise he would have just ignored him like everyone else did. Keith walked towards his English class slowly like he did before in silence, thinking quietly to himself.

"Hey Keith! I was just wondering if you're free after school" Lance popped out of nowhere beside him again, which woke Keith up from his thoughts and spooked him slightly. 

"Yeah? I thought you were heading to your first period?" Keith asked.

"Well am I not allowed to ask questions before I go?" Lance pouted slightly, which made Keith's heart beat a little faster.

"You can ask but dont blame me If your late" Keith spoke as he crossed his arms. 

"I'll keep that in mind" The tanned boy laughed and winked. "I was thinking we could do something together after school, if you wanted to?"

"We only just met, how do I know you're not a crazy psychopath who wants to kill me?" Keith said confused to the fact that Lance wants to hang out with him.

"Im not a psychopath, come on it will be fun" Lance continued to convince Keith, but it wasn't working. Keith knew if he went he would just be one big blushing mess, and funny enough he doesn't like to embarrass himself.

"I've got homework to do, so sorry I can't come-" Keith made an excuse.

"Is that a mullet?" Lance spoke as he brought his hand to the back of Keith's hair. "You know people stopped having this hair style about three decades ago?"

"Okay I'm leaving" Keith began to walk to his first class again.

"I'll see you after school, I'll meet you in the car park!" Lances voice once again faded into the background. 

"No you won't" Keith replied as he continued to walk foreword fast. He wouldn't admit the reason why he walked away was because he was hiding the bright red blush that stormed over his face, just because Lances hand came close to his face. Nope, he would never admit his heart missed about twelve beats because of it.

Keith walked inside his first lesson and sat down in his seat, he got his notepad out and waited for Allura to come in. He fiddled with his pencil, and continued to think aimlessly about the trumpet boy, who he now knows is called lance and he is very persistent.

He lent back on his chair put his hands in his pocket, only to find his pocket was taken up by something else. He pulled the object out, and looked down at it with confusion. In his hand he held an phone, with a bright blue cover. He knew it wasn't his for starters, his phone was much smaller and was red. He turned on the phone to see the background, only to see a background of Lance with two children sitting on his lap as they all laughed. How in the world did Lance's phone get into his pocket? As he went to stand up to find him and return the phone to him the first period bell went, this lead Keith to flop back in the chair, and let out a huge sigh.

At first he was extremely confused, the question "how did it get there?" Kept running through his head. Then he realised the only way it could have gotten in there was if Lance put it in there. And if he put It in there why? Keith's mind could only come to one conclusion, and this was that 'Lance placed the phone in Keith's pocket to make sure he would meet him after school'. And this made Keith really annoyed. Why would he do something so stupid? Giving his phone to a complete stranger? It made no sense to Keith. 

A few moments later Allura walked in late, after receiving a telling off from the English teacher she sat next to Keith. 

"Talk about taking it too far? I was only four minutes late and I get shouted at for ten? Something doesn't add up" Allura spoke as she unpacked her back for what she needed.

"Allura I have a mess I need help cleaning" Keith basically begged Allura to help.

"What's the problem kiddo?" She smiled towards his direction.

"You know the trumpet boy? He found me today and gave me his phone" Keith said as he rested his his head on his arm on he desk.

"What? That's great! You got his phone number?" Allura spoke excitedly.

"No! I literally got his phone" Keith said as he pulled the phone out of his pocket, which made Allura laugh and then get told off by the teacher for cackling too loud. 

"How did you manage that Keith?" She said as she finished laughing.

"He put in my pocket?" He questioned himself almost "Im gonna have to find him after school so I don't look like I'm a thief" Keith sighed and thought about if he banged his head hard enough on the desk that he could end the embarrassment.

"You totally have to! If you meet you two can go on a date and become boyyyyfriends" Allura dragged out the word, making Keith blush and angry at the same time.

"Okay I'm ignoring you now" Keith said as he blocked allura from his vision. 

"You can ignore me, but you can't ignore that phone in your pocket" Allura laughed and then turned towards the teacher and started paying attention to the lesson.

After that conversation with Allura he realised he had no other choice but to face the fact he had to meet lance after school to give him his phone. And with that thought running through his head the day flew by, he didn't realise how fast the day went until he was standing outside in the car park waiting for Lance to arrive. 

A few minutes passed till he heard "Mullet! You came!" Come from behind him.

"Well I had no fucking choice because you of your phone in my pocket" Keith stood there with his arms crossed, shooting a dirty look to Lance as he walked to stand in front of him.

"Well i had to make sure you came" Lance winked towards him.

"How did you even manage getting your phone in my pocket" Keith asked as he still wondered when he did it.

"When i went to touch your mullet you basically froze, so that's when I decided I had to see you again and did my little trick." Lance smiled towards Keith, despite the mullet head giving him a glare in return. "So where do you want to go?" 

"I'm going home Lance, I just came to give you you're phone back" Keith said as he held the phone out to Lance, hoping he would just take it and go.

"NoPE!" Lance basically shouted. "You're not getting away that easily. Let me give you a lift home at least"

"Why do you care so much? We're not going to be friends anyway" Keith spoke as he put the phone in Lances hand and began to walk away. 

"What makes you say that?" Lance caught up to Keith and grabbed his arm.

"It's just how it works, people don't like hanging out with me, they get bored." Keith said honestly.

"Well can I at least get a chance getting bored then? Come on Keith" Lance smiled lightly. 

Keith stayed silent for a minute, deciding if he was going to give into Lances soft smile, and his stormy eyes. 

"Fine, you can give me a lift home" Keith tried to sound blunt, even though it was most likely there was a huge blush spread across his face. 

"Okay!" Lance sounded excited, "Lets head to my car then."

"Alright, but no funny business. Just to my house okay?" Keith spoke as Lance let go of his arm, and moved his hand lightly to wrap around his wrist to guide him towards his car.

"I can't promise that" Lance smirked and continued to guide Keith towards his car. In a matter of a few minutes they were inside Lances car, and were leaving the school grounds. 

"So tell me about you" Lance stated as he stared at the road ahead of them.

"Theres not much to know. I take pictures for the school website" Keith said as he looked at Lance, looking at all the features he admired from the pictures he took. He took note of the smaller details he couldn't of seen on his camera, like the collection of freckles that gathered round his nose, or the scar that was barley visible on his lip. 

"Theres no lying allowed in my car" Lance joked which made Keith laugh slightly. After the giggle, Keith stayed silent.

"Wow your very talkative, let's play twenty questions. I'll start" Lance suggested. "What's your favorite colour?" Lance looked back for a second, then turned his attention back to the road.

"Red" Keith spoke as he turned his head towards the road, watching as all the trees along the side of the road turned into one big blur. "What's yours?" 

"Blue, favourite food place?" Lance asked and smiled.

"McDonald's" Keith focused on the road, otherwise he knew if he looked at Lance his face would glow redder than a tomato. 

"Wow you basic bitch" Lance laughed. 

"Well what's yours?" Keith questioned as he folded his arms over his chest.

"McDonald's" Lance continued laughing, "but hey I made and own the badge of 'basic bitch' with pride" 

The both of them laughed, and continued playing twenty one questions way past twenty one. Keith was still definitely focused on the road, he'd never seen Lance laugh before and he didn't want to see, just incase he looked really hot, or cute, or attractive, or all three at the same time. They only stopped once Keith realised they were pulled at a McDonald's drive in.

"What did I say about taking me straight home?" Keith questioned as he looked at Lance.

"Well firstly, you never told me where you lived so I just drove in the direction of my house. And secondly, when you said you liked McDonald's I thought stopping here would do no one no harm" Lance smiled cheekily towards Keith. Keith was blushing as usual, but he wasn't sure if it was because of lance or the embarrassment that he never told Lance his address. 

"Well you should have asked where I lived you dipshit" Keith rolled his eyes, after accidentally letting a laugh slip out.

"Did you just call me dipshit?" Lance laughed confusedly. 

"Maybe I did. I do what I want" Keith said holding a straight face, trying to hold a laugh in.

"What do you order Mr. 'I do what I want'?" Lance laughed at Keith's some what insult.

"Surprise me" Keith looked at Lance squinting his eyes.

The joking banter continued till they reached Keith's home, they became somewhat friends even though most of the time the jokes were digs at each other. Or Keith being rude to Lance for being Full of himself. Or Lance acting full of himself because he knew it annoyed Keith. Either way Keith had eventually told Lance his address and they finally reached it, end destination. Keith realised how little he wanted to get out of the car, he had been dreading even getting in at the start now he didn't want to leave surprisingly. He hated feeling like that, he rolled his eyes and thanked Lance for the lift home and the meal. 

"Keith make sure you text me" Lance called out to Keith before he shut the car door.

"Are you that dumb? You never gave me your number dickwhack you just gave me your whole phone instead" Keith rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Lance giggled and rubbed the back of his head, this gave Keith some weird feeling in his heart because he knew Lance was so hot and he was so out of his league, but when he did little things like that it reminded him NOT to fall any deeper for him. It didn't work. Keith passed his phone to Lance and told him not any funny business with emojis and that fufu shit.

"And allllll done~" Lance smiled and did finger guns in Keith's direction after he passed the phone. "Now you have to promise to reply, because I'll have to make you steal my phone again if not"

"Well I told you already I do what I want, and you gave me your number. This means I have to text you first and that means instead of promising to reply you should really be asking for a chance to even get a text from me" Keith had a sudden burst of some what confidence and banter all mixed into one.

"Keith I will make you rob me again until you text me" Lance winked, "So just text me dipshit" 

"Hey that's my thing" Keith opened his eyes at the sudden come back from Lance, realising his cheeks felt more red than before so he knew now he had to end this conversation. "Look I gotta go on in now, so I will text you. Just don't make me rob you again"

"I promise! Just text me" Lance smiled and began to drive away once he noticed Keith walking towards the direction of his house.

Keith began to feel his face redden up anymore. He just spent actual time with the hot trumpet player? Him? The nerd who can only talk to a brick wall if he has enough confidence? And he actually made Lance laugh more than once, he must have had an adrenaline rush. He didn't like how hot his cheeks felt, he didn't like how his heart was beating faster and fuck he didn't like how that boy could make him smile like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally met YAS!!!! I hope I'm taking this in the direction that everyone wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cute ngl, hope you enjoy

(O5:49pm) Keith: thought I'd leave it a bit of time before I'd text you, just so you worried

(O5:49pm) Lance: If I had known you were that evil I would have never given you my number

(O5:50pm) Keith: you basically begged.

Keith had finally gotten someone else to text who wasn't Allura or his foster parents, which was nice. After he had shut the front door he stood there and tried the blush off of his cheeks, 'like that would work' he thought to himself. He couldn't help but be as happy as he was because the boy who he was literally nonstop thinking about for the last day was actually somewhat interested in being his friend? It was a new feeling Keith wasn't sure if he liked yet. 

"Hey Bud why you later home than usual?" His foster mother asked as she walked into the hallway with her apron on, obviously preparing dinner for him and his foster dad. "Was there a certain reason? Like a boy?" She sung the last question.

Keith's foster parents knew that he was into guys about a week of them looking after him when they accidentally overheard a conversation between Keith and Allura about some hot guy they both saw that day. If it was just that it may of not been as obvious he was gay, but it was the comment "I would happily let him do dirty things to me just because his face is that hot" Keith made which slightly gave it away. It wasn't the dirtiest thing a kid could say, but for a quiet, awkward fourteen year old Keith it was the best he could do. 

"No it's nothing, just a guy gave me a lift home" Keith smiled softly thinking about lance, but then shaking his head knowing that Lance shouldn't be able to affect him that bad. 

"Oooo Was this guy cute?" His foster mother smiled back and headed towards him with excitement. "Is this the one?" 

Keith laughed, almost as if he couldn't believe it. Lance? The one? She must be having a giggle. "No he's not 'the one' Serenity."

The name Serenity matched his foster mother so much, she was such a peaceful and amazing person that Keith had felt so lucky he had someone like her to foster him. Keith had been in many bad places before he came in Serenity and Lucas' care, before these two he had never attend a good school, or had any good food or clothes. They treated him like his own son which none of his other foster families did. Keith appreciated his foster parents a lot, and tried his best to make sure they knew.

"How sure are you he's not the one? Like on a percentage? You never know Keith" Serenity spoke getting excited.

"Lance is not the one, but he sure is cute" Keith said, then realised what he said and covered his mouth as his eyes darted to serenity. "Just ignore I said that! I'm going to my room"

Before he could even dart away she held on to his arm and kept him still, "it's always the cute ones you got to keep your eyes on, Otherwise they bite you in the ass when you're not paying attention"

Keith felt his face blush even more as he looked down slightly to her "I've eaten already Serenity so don't worry about getting me dinner, thank you!" He basically shouted as he began to run up the stairs in the direction of his room, hearing Serenity's laughter slowly become quieter, then stop at once after he shut his bedroom door.

He looked at his phone and it was like he died for a year and everyone wanted to know where he was, except it was just one person. Sending a hundred texts. Every three seconds.

(O5:50pm) Lance: hey i did not beg :(  
(O5:50pm) Lance: Im just very persistent so you didn't forget to text me  
(O5:50pm) Lance: So do I get another chance to get bored of you? You said it yourself people just hang out with you and get bored.   
(O5:52pm) Lance: wow that sounded rude I meant to say,   
(O5:52pm) Lance: can we hang out again? You're not the worst person I've met, even though you are a tough nut to crack ;)  
(O5:53pm) Lance: hey buddy? Don't go dying on me  
(O5:53pm) Lance: Mullet?  
(O5:53pm) Lance: Keith  
(O5:53pm) Lance: Buddy  
(O5:53pm) Lance: Bro  
(O5:53pm) Lance: Keef  
(O5:53pm) Lance: lol that's funny because that's how ppl say it  
(O5:54pm) Lance: should I call someone? The police? Did someone kill you?  
(O5:56pm) Lance: maybe you're actually txting me from a brick phone so it takes you 20 mins to write one message  
(O5:56pm) Lance: now that would be sad.

Keith rolled his eyes as he read through the texts, realising it could have been a big mistake to give this guy his number.

(05:57pm) Keith: Asshat I do have to remind you that you have held my phone before? And typed on it? You literally used my phone to put your number In so you know I don't have a brick

(O5:57pm) Lance: mY MAN!!!! You're back  
(O5:57pm) Lance: oh yah I forgot

(O5:58pm) Keith: aren't you driving? (05:58pm) Keith: Get off your phone dickwad 

(05:59pm) Lance: yolo

(05:59pm) Keith: Im not texting you till you get home

(05:59pm) Lance: Im joking, I've been stuck in traffic for the last 10 minutes  
(05:59pm) Lance: save me 

(06:00pm) Keith: should have gone a quicker way.

(06:00pm) Lance: your so meannnn

(06:01pm) Keith: You're**

For some reason Keith got a funny feeling in his chest whenever he spoke with Lance, he knew he might of had maybe just a little, tiny crush on him when he first took those pictures but now he knows his name? And knows that Lances personality is one that he normally wouldn't get along with but he can't help but want to be around him. It's weird. Keith wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He's thought his a hundred times but he's still not sure if this feeling he feels when he talks to Lance is good or not.

(06:07pm) Lance: finally home, the traffic cleared up hella quick which so I could zoom home  
(06:07pm) Lance: also I suggest u don't start autocorrecting my every spelling mistake cause I make a lot

(06:08pm) Keith: I can tell you do

Keith waited for the fast replies he quickly became used to, but it never came. He took the time to quickly shower and get ready for bed, ignoring the fact he probably had homework and an apology he had to send to Allura for 'snapping' at her during whatever lesson it was. As he sat on his bed, pretending to not care that a certain boy didn't text back, he begun editing pictures which he took. Just simple things like changing the colouring so more of the photo could be seen, or contrasting the light so there was less shadows. Confusing things. Then, like it was an eternity he had been waiting for, his phone went off. 

His phone slammed to his side to grab his phone and he quickly turned the screen on, only to see a text from his foster Dad.

(09:11pm) Lucas: Heard you met a boy today, the same rules apply to any normal kid. When a boy is in your bedroom you keep the door open!!

Keith sighed and laughed, feeling so stupid for thinking Lance actually would reply to him. 

(09:12pm) Keith: don't worry about it, he won't be coming over 

(09:12pm) Lucas: if you say so

Keith put his phone down and laid down on his bed. He began thinking.  
'God I'm so stupid for even thinking that someone was interested in being friends with me, especially the Trumpet boy! Of all people! Teaches me a lesson for being so dumb and climbing into strangers cars then letting them give me their-'

The monologue inside Keith's head had suddenly stopped when the noise of his phone went off. He tried not to be excited, but he still moved just as fast to grab his phone as he did the first time.

(09:19pm) Lance: OH MY GOD IM SORRY KEEF!!! I got really busy real quick and I thought I had replied :(((  

Keith didn't know wether to believe that he was actually busy, or if he was just not replying because the person he was texting his Keith. And he has no right really to ask why he didn't reply sooner, because what was he? His best friend? Boyfriend? No. Just a stranger.

(09:19pm) Keith: its fine, What were you doing?

Keith typed and sent before he had time to regret being nosy.

(09:20pm) Lance: I had to do things, then I got my little brother and sister ready for bed  
(09:20pm) Lance: You miss me?

(09:22pm) Keith: you have siblings?

(09:22pm) Lance: Yup! I have 2 sisters and 2 brothers  
(09:22pm) Lance: Isabel and Sebastian who are 4 ( PS. they are twins)   
(09:22pm) Lance: then there's Benji who's 10 and Lucia who's 13  
(09:22pm) Lance: making me the oldest ;)

(09:23pm) Keith: that's a lot of you

(09:23pm) Lance: mhm!! The bigger the better my parents always say  
(09:23pm) Lance: what about your siblings?

(09:24pm) Keith: I don't have any, Im an only child 

Keith says only to stop talking about families, he doesn't want to go into his sad life story because he was content with his guardians now. 

(09:24pm) Lance: aw you must have a quiet house  
(09:24pm) Lance: once you enter my house your ears will be ringing forever

He doesn't know if he has siblings because he can't even remember his real Mothers name, let alone if he had a brother or sister or not.

(09:25pm) Lance: never silent 

Keith just knew where he was now was a good place, and people who were there for him cared for him enough to look after him, and keep him safe. They gave him a roof over his head and that's all he can ask for.

(09:28pm) Lance: Keith?

(09:28pm) Keith: sorry I spaced out

(09:28pm) Lance: You do that a lot

(09:29pm) Keith: how would you know? You've known me for less than 12 hours 

(09:30pm) Lance: you can learn a lot from a person in a short amount of time keef

(09:30pm) Keith: if you say so weirdo

(09:31pm) Lance: so....  
(09:31pm) Lance: can I drive you home tomorrow?

(09:31pm) Keith: why? So you can get stuck in traffic again

(09:31pm) Lance: I don't mind being stuck in traffic if it means I get to spend time with you

Keith felt his heart skip a beat, he put down his phone and held his head in his hands for a couple a seconds. He couldn't believe how much he wanted to hate lance for making him feel like the biggest doofus ever but no matter how hard he tried to not like Lance he still did.

(09:33pm) Lance: plus we could just go to my house and eat, since that's free food and I'm not rich so I can't afford to buy you McDonalds everyday

(09:33pm) Keith: A- you bought me McDonald's once  
(09:33pm) Keith: B- you offered I did not ask  
(09:33pm) Keith: 3- I told you today was a one of Lance, you won't like me soon enough and I would have wasted your time 

(09:34pm) Lance: AB3 huh? Must be a new way to count cause I never heard of it.

(09:34pm) Keith: Im tired I barley got any sleep last night so no picking on me not being able to count

(09:34pm) Lance: just give me a chance Keith, you never know we could be the best of buds 

(09:34pm) Keith: Well  
(09:34pm) Keith: don't be annoyed at me once you realised you have wasted time trying to be friends with me  
(09:34pm) Keith: we are two different types of people, so we'll only get along for a bit, then just drift   
(09:35pm) Keith: its happened before

(09:35pm) Lance: wow someone was a shit friend to you  
(09:35pm) Lance: I promISE NOW I WILL BE HERE, IN THIS FRIENDSHIP, till you tell me for the real dealz that you don't like me  
(09:36pm) Lance: but for now I will let you sleep, I would like to see your cute face tomorrow without any bags under your eyes

(09:36pm) Keith: hey my bags are amazing thank you

(09:36pm) Lance: never said they wasn't ;)  
(09:36pm) Lance: goodnight keef! Don't miss me too much.   
(09:36pm) Lance: have gREAT DREAMS OF ME

(09:37pm) Keith: they wouldn't be dreams  
(09:37pm) Keith: more nightmares if you were in it

(09:37pm) Lance: be nice!!!!

(09:38pm) Keith: night Lance 

Keith put down his phone and felt somewhat, helpless. He couldn't decide wether Lance was something good for him. He knew he felt some way towards Lance, and he knew it was a way of love or liking or something like that. He didn't want to build a friendship with someone he knew he could never have. He knew deep down Lance would completely reject him if he ever did anything romantic towards him. He almost laughed thinking about himself trying to flirt or make a move to Lance. It would be too awkward. Too, not him. Keith was the type of guy to watch love happen, not be in love. But he still felt helpless. Because what happens if Lance could eventually like him back. And wanted to be his boyfriend. And wanted to hold his hand and hold him close. And call Keith his. Keith rolled his eyes at the thought of something like that happening. Him and Lance? He must be delirious to think that could even happen.

He went to close his laptop and put it on his bedside table, but a photo of Lance was on the screen, one of the pictures Keith had taken just the day before. Keith still admired the freckles that bunched up round Lance's nose, and how his skin was perfectly tanned and his amazing eyes. Those eyes in real life really could have killed him. 

He groaned. 

"This fucking Trumpet boy" He glared and spoke towards the Laptop screen, soon after pushing the screen down so he no longer saw that boys face. His room went dark. He pulled his covers over himself and huffed. 

Keith's phone went off. He groaned again.

(09:49pm) Lance: I'll pick u up at 8 tomorrow in the morning? If u want a free lift to school with ur fave ;)

(09:50pm) Keith: okay, thank you Lance

(09:51pm) Lance: You type so cutely when you're not attacking me

(09:51pm) Keith: how does one type cute?

(09:51pm) Lance: idk you just did, SLEEP!

Keith quickly put his phone down and rolled his eyes. He knew this boy was trouble, but he was not planning on leaving his side till Lance realised that Keith liked him. He rolled his eyes at his own gay thoughts and tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are either gonna be hella fast or hella slow because I have exams and con crunch catching up with me, So If no updates in ages that's why ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If u wanna hit me up on any social media stuff here are my @'s :
> 
> Instragram: @kaiicos & @kloud.kai
> 
> Tumblr: Kai-tumbles
> 
> Wattpad: Kaiiwrites


End file.
